Yuuki, Zero and Kaito in between
by awkwardhope
Summary: In which Zero and Yuuki put up with Kaito's shenanigans.


**This one-shot exists because of my boredom and because Kaito needs more LOOOVEEE.**

**But in this fic he looses his badassery and becomes an intolerable annoyance XDD OH OH OH! This fic contains SPOOOIIILEEERRSSS if you haven't read the ending! JUST SAYINNNN'! AND EVERYONE IS HILAROUSLY OOC FOR CONVENIENCE!**

**OKAY! ZEKI FLUFF A GO-GO! AND KAITO-APPRECIATION!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Zero, Kaito or Yuuki! BUT I SHIP ZEKI TO INFINITY AND BEYOOOONDDDD!**

"Please, Kaito?"

"Look, I'm sorry Yuuki, but I refuse to look after your vampire children."

"But they love their Uncle Kaito..." She pouted.

"I'm a hunter, not a babysitter."  
He was painfully aware of the bone-chilling glare coming from Zero, but he decided to ignore it.

* * *

"Yuuki..." Zero breathed. "Can I...?"  
She blushed and looked up at him with a smile. "Of course."  
He lowered his face to her neck and brushed his lips against her soft skin. She let out a gasp as she felt his warm tongue.  
"Z-Zero...!"  
And at that moment, the door opened. And there Kaito stood.  
"Woo. Sorry. Didn't know you were...in the mood."  
Once again, Zero's lilac eyes met his with full blown annoyance.  
"Proceed."

* * *

Zero put on his coat as Kaito stood waiting at the door.  
"It's so cold out there, it's even snowing..." Yuuki began, concerned.  
"I'll be fine." He told her soothingly, wrapping his arms about her petite waste.  
"Hurry up and make out so we can get this stupid hunt over with!" Kaito didn't know whether to be more lucky that Zero's gun didn't affect humans, or that he missed.

* * *

"Hey Yuuki have you seen...ohhh."  
"Pl-Please leave." She asked, her voice drenched in embarrassment.  
"Yep. Nooo problem. I was...yep, just gonna do that, off I go."

* * *

"Hey, Zero."  
The silver-haired hunter was stuck with Kaito for the whole day, because Yuuki just _had_ to go off with Yori for some "much needed girl time" as she had put it.  
"I think since you finally got hitched, after many, many years, maybe I should too."  
Zero opened his mouth to protest.  
"Before you say anything, waiting eighteen years to actually make a move is a very long time."

* * *

"So did you do it yet?" Kaito asked nonchalantly.  
Zero almost choked on his drink. "Pfftcht- WHAT?!" He spluttered.  
"C'mon, you know. Did the deed? Done the dirty?"  
"Why the hell would I tell you?!"  
"Because I'm curious!"  
A long silence stretched between them, before Zero quietly answered. "...yes."

"HOO!" He was clapped loudly on the back. "THAT'S MY BOY!"

* * *

"...What's with your hair? Why is it silver?" Kaito questioned.

"I was born with it!" Zero snapped.

"What kind of a name is Zero? It's not even remotely Japanese!"  
To be honest, Zero didn't understand his name either, but he was still offended.

* * *

"Does Yuuki's blood taste nice? You're always moaning about how much you need it and how blood tablets don't do shit, but does her blood genuinely taste alright to you?"

His curiosity was repaid with a smack upside the head.

* * *

"Does Zero's blood taste nice?" Kaito had a feeling Zero's lover would have the exact reaction but with less brutal force, however he decided to ask anyway.  
"W-Well..." She looked away. "Yeah, it does..."  
"What does it taste like? Angst?"

* * *

"Kaito, how old are you?"  
"Twenty-two?"  
"Really?!"

* * *

"Since your tiny apartment is so drab, I decided to make it look all nice for Christmas. I put up some lights I stole from Kaien and they really do make that difference."

"It's August." Zero reminded him bluntly.

* * *

"Kaito...you never apologised for injuring Zero's hand." Yuuki told him out of the blue.  
"Sorry for using Kaien's sword to attack your hand, Zero!" Kaito called to the vampire.

"You're an asshole!" Came the reply.

* * *

"Zero...Kaito has been here a lot lately..."  
"I know." The hunter growled through gritted teeth. "So, now that he's finally gone, I can finally do this."  
"Do wh-" She was cut off by his lips as they dove down to hers. She kissed him back as he held her close. He longed for intimacy like this, but his stupid partner was making it incredibly difficult-  
"Going at it? Ahh, I've interrupted again. Many apologies." He backed slowly towards the door, then bolted.  
Zero had a very dangerous look on his face. "I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Yuuki lay awake, listening to the yelling.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!"

"OH MY GOD ZERO CALM YOURSELF! I SAID I WAS SO- WHY DO YOU HAVE A HAMMER WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO WITH THAT?!"

She emitted a small sigh as the manic footsteps thundered incessantly. How typical.

**OHH KAITO! XDD Welp, that was fun! Until next time! *flies away***


End file.
